paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kittens and the Mix Up
"This is a collab between Vixiedog and Lavendertheenvironmentpup. All Characters belong to their rightful owners. Summary: The Skyler Team couldn't wait to meet and make new friends with the Cat Patrol. On their way to paw island, Amy Fox told them all about the cat patrol and how much Melody and White look alike. The two teams made friends quickly, and at the end of the day, they were too tired to even realize that they took home the wrong kitty! Melody and White sort of "switched lives" with each other. The first day was fun, but down the road they started getting homesick. They tried calling, but the connection was blocked, and Amy's plane was down. Will they ever get back to their real homes? ---- Characters: The Skyler Team-Melody (Lavender) Cat patrol-White (Vixie) ---- Story: Title card: White is on the left in a running position, with Melody on the right in a running position with a pink background that fades as light pink from the top left corner to a purplish-pink to the bottom right corner. ---- It was like any other day in Catinia; the rays of the blazing sun, millions of miles away, striking down at the Earth’s glossy, plush-soft grass. The joyous laughter of kittens filled the air as their parents were chatting with others. Skyler the unicorn cat was in his garden planting red and pink roses. He sniffed the sweet fragrance of the roses, followed by a long sigh. “Ah! I just love flowers!” Skyler said, still sniffing the flowers. Then out of nowhere, Coby, his Pegasus cat brother, flew into him. “Urrrrr! Coby!” Skyler yelled. “Whoops, sorry! I couldn’t see you. I was going too fast!” Coby said. “Oh you know you saw me! You’re a Pegasus cat! You Pegasi see everything!” Skyler scolded. “Fine! You just looked so peaceful. So I decided to make it have a little more “oomph” to it.” “Oomph” is right,” Skyler said. “So you did it on purpose?” “Yeah, pretty much.” Then he flew away, laughing. “Sometimes I just wish that cat would…… (Keke Cake calling him from a distance) ……Oh dear Snowy!” “Hi, Skyler Wyler, pooky pie! How’s my boyfriend!” Keke said. “I told you I’m not your boyfriend this whole year K. C.!” Skyler yelled. “I brought you a cupcake! You want it?” teased Keke. “I-It does look delicious. Okay, I want it!” Skyler said. “Here you go, Skyler poo!” Then Skyler ate the cupcake, with frosting on his nose. “Here, let me get that for you.” She licked the frosting off his nose, with Skyler blushing with an angry look on his face. But she was smiling happily. “Woo, hoo!” Amy Fox said as she did loops and spirals in her plane. “Whoa!” Skyler said with pure amazement. Coby was just peacefully flying, the light breeze smoothly flowing through his striped grayish-black pelt. “Ah! The wind is calm, the birds are chirping, and Amy’s about to hit me with a plane!” Coby yowled as he quickly flew into Skyler. “Ugh, again?! You really need to fly better!” Skyler hissed, not noticing Amy coming straight towards them. “Hey, I have you know that I won the World’s Best Flyer award 80 times in a year!” Coby hissed. “Well, they must’ve been blind!” “You take that back you…” “Oh, for the love-” “Watch your muzzle!” Keke said as she covered Skyler’s mouth. “More like watch out for that plane!” Zippy meowed. Skyler looked back, followed by a high pitched yowl. He yelled out Amy’s name. “Huh? Oh!” Amy quickly turned the plane around away from them, but headed straight for Jasper Island -a home for wolves from all over the world. “Guys?!” Melody meowed from her window. “Yeeeess?” Skyler said, eyes shimmering in delight. Melody pointed her paw towards the island. “Uh-oh,” Skyler said as his eyes dilated in fear, with the pupils shrinking. Rita was guarding the Chaos Diamond –a powerful diamond that powers the Chaos Gems, which allows them to turn into different animals and their ultimate forms- until she heard the rumbling of a plane. “Dear, Jasper Wolf!” She said as she stood up to come face-to-face within the plane’s path. She held her paw up, her iron claws glistening in the sunlight. “It ends here!” “Rita, look out!” the gang said, all in their wolf forms. The plane came closer, and before Amy could turn around, Rita caught the plane with her paw, her body only jolting a bit. The impact sent the little fox airborne, then finally landing in Coby’s arms. Coby blushed as he placed Amy on the ground. Keke fronted Amy as she cleared her throat. “What the fudge was that all about?!” She yowled. “I was testing out my brother’s old plane. It needs some more work.” “Some?” Zippy said. “Anyway, I have some great news!” the little fox yipped. “We’re going to make some new friends!” “What do you mean?” Skyler asked. “Ryder told me that there’s another team called the Cat Patrol that lives on an island called Paw Island! They help lost, rejected, and stray cats and pups just like us!” “Cool! So when will we meet the dudes?” Rita asked. “We can meet them today!” Amy jumped for joy. “Oh, cool! So what are we waiting for? Let’s go! I’ll get Miles and Galaxy” Skyler meowed. “But this time, take YOUR plane,” Zippy said. Amy chuckled. “I will!” (Scene Changer: The Skyler Team’s symbol) "Cat Patrol to the lookout!" Called Lavender through their collars. they all ran towards the lookout and were greater by Lavender outside the lookout. "You called us Lavender?" Midnight asked? " Yes, Audrey, Dark and I were doing some research and we figured out that there is another cat team, called the Skylar Team and they also rescue and help stays. They are coming today. We should clean up a bit" said Lavender giggling at the sight of a wet Shell and a mud covered Midnight. A bucket came out of no where and dosed Midnight. " Siren you naughty ghost cat!" Exclaimed Midnight. A ghost came into view and it laughed. " Well then get started cleaning! " said the ghost Siren. Midnight grumbled and went of to clean and She'll went to find a towel to dry off with. " Lavender should I tell the strays?" Asked Cookie. "Sure and have Velvet and Peppermint help." Said Lavender. Cookie ran off in search of the strays and Peppermint and Velvet. " And Cloud once Shell is dry tell her to keep watch on the shoreline and you keep watch in the sky" said Lavender and off went Cloud. "Lavender should I stay here?" asked Gabby. Lavender nodded. " I am going to check around the island you can stay" said Lavender and ran off? Gabby ran inside and got and plate of cookies and went back outside to wait. " This will be a fun adventure for sure" she said laying down. ( Scene change Gabby's badge ) As Amy and the gang were flying in her plane, they were chatting about how excited they were. “I absolutely can’t wait to meet them!” Skyler said. “Does my fur look okay?” Galaxy asked. Keke giggled. “As always!” “I can’t wait for them to try my whisker-licking cherry apple cider! It’s as pure as gold!” Miles said, tilting his cowboy hat. “Alright, this looks like the place!” Amy said as she looked down at the island. As Cloud was keeping an eye out, she saw Amy’s plane. “Hey Lavender, they’re approaching the island right now!” She said through her collar. “Alrighty, thanks!” the scarlet fox said as she peeked out the window. “Quick everyone, let’s meet them outside!” So all the kitties and strays gathered on the beach as they watched the plane land onshore. “Hello! Welcome to Paw Island!” Lavender yipped as she gestured her paw towards the island. “We’re happy to be here!” Skyler said, shaking her paw. “Does anyone want any cookies?” Gabby asked. Keke’s eyes widened in delight, ears perking with “cookies” echoing in her head as she leaped in the air. “Sure!” Skyler began. “They look deli- Ouch!” “Don’t mind if I doooo!” Keke said, not noticing that she was sitting on Skyler. She took three cookies out of the plate as she shoved them in her mouth. Gabby’s eyes dilated in surprise as she darted her eyes. Skyler pushed Keke off his back. “Sorry about that. She goes totally nuts around baked goods.” Gabby giggled. “It’s okay! Anyone else want one?” Skyler and the others grabbed a cookie. Zippy was about to eat her cookie when…. “You gonna eat that?!” Keke swiped it away from her and ate it. She hopped off her back, leaving an angry Zippy. “Here, you can have half of mine!” Galaxy meowed, giving Zippy half of her cookie. “Thanks!” Zippy said. “We have something special for you, too!” Miles flew over to the plane, grabbing a tray of his famous cider. “Anyone want some of my famous Cherry Apple Cider? There’s plenty for everyone!” Everyone cheered as they grabbed a cup. Zippy was about to drink hers when… “You gonna drink that?!” Again, Keke swiped it away from her and gulped down every last drop. She handed the cup back to Zippy, leaving Zippy with an “I’m going to kill you” look on her face. “Here, you can have half of mine,” Galaxy said, pouring half of the cider into Zip’s cup. “So what do you do here? You know, besides all the rescues and stuff?” Rita asked. “Well, we take care of the strays, play, and hang out with each other,” Lavender responded. “Do any of the dogs and cats fight?” Melody asked. “Of course not! We all live In Harmony!” “That's amazing! Where we live, some cats and dogs are good, and some are evil,” Starfire explained. “You don’t have to worry about a thing here,” Shell said. “Well, Skyler Team, this will be a day of making new friends and relaxation! Go enjoy yourselves!” “Yay!” the gang cheered as they all sprinted off in different directions. (Scene Changer: The Cat Patrol and Skyler Team Symbols together) "Should we try to catch up with them and talk?" asked Gabby "Let's try and Gabby check the lookout in case they are there "Okay Lavender" said Gabby racing back to the lookout where she found Melody looking at the lookout. "Hey there Cloud. Didn't know that Lavender sent you to" said Gabby surprised. "What? I'm Melody" said Melody confused "Oh my mistake Melody. You look so much like Cloud" said Gabby. Then Skylar called Melody's name and she raced off and Zippy raced up. "Hi there, Gabby is it? Any way I was wondering if I could try another cookie?" asked Zippy. "Sure! Follow me inside" said Gabby as she walked inside the lookout with Zippy following her. (Scene changer: Cloud's and Melody's symbol ) " So has every one had fun today?" asked Lavender . A chorus of yes's and yep's rippled through the air. "Not me" called a muddy figure "Siren that's because you rescued a kitten from a deep mud puddle" said Lavender yawning "So we better get going" said Skylar "It was nice meeting you" chorused the Skylar Team. As the two group separated Melody and White got confused and went with the worn team ( Scene Changer: Skylar Team symbol ) Work in progress…. Lavendertheenviromentpup will update next.